El enterrador
by DornishMoon
Summary: No es fácil enterrar el pasado. Spoilers hasta ADWD.


Cavar tumbas parece un oficio desagradable, pero él descubrió hace tiempo que es el único que le permite dormir por las noches. No le exige pasar tiempo con otras personas (con personas vivas, al menos), y el esfuerzo físico termina por extenuarlo, con lo que su mente apenas tiene fuerzas para torturarle en las últimas horas del día. No es así todos los días, claro, pues no siempre tienen suficiente clientela, pero últimamente la guerra llena el río de cadáveres, y eso hace que sus días sean entretenidos y sus noches tranquilas, sin espectros del pasado que le visiten durante el duermevela o que le acosen en sueños.

"Hoy ha sido un buen día", piensa mientras termina de aplanar la arena sobre la última tumba, y deja caer la pala a su lado con un ruido sordo. Ha tenido bastante trabajo, sus agarrotados músculos y la túnica completamente manchada de tierra lo atestiguan. El Sol comienza a ocultarse y, terminada su lavor, puede retirarse, cambiar su túnica embarrada por otra algo más limpia y devorar su cena en algún rincón apartado del reflectorio. Da gracias al voto de silencio, pues no soportaría tener que intercambiar palabras vacías con los demás hermanos. Ni siquiera sabe cómo se llaman, ni cómo le llaman a él. Sólo el Hermano Mayor, que le observa siempre, impasible y bondadoso, que lo sabe _todo_ sobre él, le llama a veces por un nombre. Un nombre que una vez fue suyo y que detesta con toda su alma.

Sus pensamientos se pierden entre los últimos rayos rojizos que iluminan tenuemente el camposanto. Echa un último vistazo a las tumbas recién cavadas, para cerciorarse de que todo está en buen estado, pero su mirada se desvía más allá, hacia una de las tumbas más alejadas de su posición actual. _Esa_ tumba.

Allí yace el Perro, lo sabe. Unos ladrones robaron el yelmo en forma de can que lo acompañaba siempre y se dedicaron a sembrar El Tridente de horror en su nombre, según cuentan los pocos visitantes que llegan a Isla Tranquila. Pero ellos no saben nada del Perro. Sólo él y el Hermano Mayor saben cómo era en realidad aquel monstruo gigante de rostro desfigurado y alma en llamas. Sólo ellos dos conocen cada uno de sus crímenes y también los terribles secretos que ocultaba y le torturaban, aquellos que ni el vino conseguía ahuyentar.

Sabe que no debe fijarse en esa tumba ni pensar en el Perro, pero no puede evitar hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo es el único que se digna a posar sus ojos sobre ella, el único que recuerda cada día quién descansa bajo esos dos metros de tierra.

Pero esta vez es distinto. Su mirada no le devuelve la imagen del promontorio sencillo, apartado y perennemente solitario que tan bien conoce, sino que esta vez hay alguien más. Una figura pequeña, envuelta en una capa blanca a la que los últimos rayos de Sol arrancan reflejos rojizos. Agachada. Arrodillada ante ese lugar que siempre esta vacío, esa tumba ante la cual nadie ha derramado ni una sola lágrima.

Siente como el corazón se le para en el pecho y las piernas dejan de responderle. No puede ser. ¿Por qué se arrodillaría alguien ante la tumba de un monstruo, de un asesino, de un borracho, de un pendenciero? Nadie le ha amado jamás y no hay nadie que pueda llorar por él, sería imposible. A no ser que…no, eso sería más imposible todavía.

Ahora vuelve a mirar, buscando a la pequeña figura, y le parece no ver nada esta vez, pero sus piernas han cobrado vida y se acercan a grandes zancadas, sin saber muy bien qué pretenden encontrar. Y mira otra vez, enrabietado, cada vez más seguro de que le ha engañado su mente, de que no hay nadie, pero no puede parar de avanzar, ya casi corriendo. Porque él lo ha visto, ha visto a alguien, alguien pequeño, delicado, vestido de blanco. Con destellos rojizos como aquellos cabellos que…no, eso sí que no. De todas las cosas en las que no debe pensar esa es precisamente la primera. Y además es imposible.

Pero y si…sólo y si…_ella_…no, no puede ser. Recuerda iracundo haberlo oído (no, no fue él, no lo había oído él), que ella, que _su_…que ella había huído, que era cómplice del asesinato del rey, que nadie sabía dónde estaba. ¿Podría ser que hubiera vagado hasta ese lugar apartado del mundo, buscando la paz que le habían arrebatado? ¿Podría ser que alguien le hubiera contado la historia del Perro y ella hubiera querido visitar su tumba?

No, no, eso sí que sería absurdo. Ella…el _pajarito_…ella, tan tierna, tan indefensa, no habría podido llegar hasta ahí sola, viva, sin que alguien intentara…prefiere no pensarlo. Y mucho menos querría visitar la tumba de ese monstruo al que no era ni capaz de mirar a la cara. Ella le había rechazado, no había querido irse con él la noche que abandonó aquel infierno, y entonces…entonces le invade por completo la furia, ese sentimiento ardiente y terrible que creía haber dejado atrás.

Recorre los últimos pasos hasta la maldita tumba corriendo, gritando sin saber qué ni por qué ("A la mierda el puto voto de silencio", no sabe si lo piensa o lo grita atronadoramente). Obviamente está vacía.

El Sol ha caído, y la luna domina el oscuro firmamento, lanzando leves hilos de plata sobre el promontorio sombrío, la lápida, y él. Se maldice a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido, por haber creído que ella podría estar ahí, por haberse dejado llevar por la ira, por haber corrido, por haber gritado.

Es él, y sólo él, quien cae de rodillas ante la lápida, él quien llora recordando a un niño que jugaba con un caballero de madera, un niño que gritaba aterrorizado mientras su hermano (_su hermano_) le aplastaba la cara contra un brasero en llamas, sin la menor piedad. Recuerda como ese mismo niño crecía mientras todos se apartaban de su lado, cómo empezó a ocultar odio y rencor en su corazón, cómo empezó a robar, a matar, a violar. Y las lágrimas caen incontrolablemente por sus mejillas, todas las lágrimas que nadie ha derramado ni derramará por él. Porque si él no llora por el Perro, ¿quién lo hará?

Oye el canto de un pájaro, a lo lejos, y llora aún más. Por _su pajarito_. Su pajarito que le odiaba, que le temía, aunque él fuera el único que no quería, que no podía hacerle daño. Su pequeña niña asustada, que ni era suya ni era ya ninguna niña. Inocnente, soñadora, pura. Hermosa y noble como sólo _las verdaderas damas_ pueden serlo. Su pajarito, ella… a la que había arrebatado una canción, a la que se tenía que haber llevado a rastras antes de que ese maldito enano pudiera ponerle las manos encima. Su pajarito, que aún así siempre le habría temido, que aún así jamás le habría amado, que nunca cantaría voluntariamente para él ni se despertaría a su lado.

Cuando por fin consigue tranquilizarse, dejar los recuerdos del Perro a un lado, y secarse las lágrimas para siempre, se pone en pie y recuerda que, hace algunos días, encontró entre los cadáveres que venían del río un pajarito, un pequeño gorrión muerto. Entonces tan sólo lo había intuído, pero ahora, después del mal rato que le ha hecho sufrir su mente, lo sabe. El pajarito, _su pajarito_, ha muerto.

Seguramente había empezado a machitarse antes de que él se marchara, pero a estas alturas, después de haberla dejado indefensa, después de todos los horrores que le habrán hecho pasar, comenzando por casarla con ese monstruoso enano, no puede quedar nada ya de ese pajarito inocente que soñaba con caballeros y repetía todo lo que se le decía. No quedaría nada de ese asustado pajarito que le había cantado una canción aquella noche, con voz quebradiza y lágrimas en los ojos.

No, pueden decir que la chica ha huído, y tal vez sea cierto. Puede que se haya convertido en una loba, como su impertinente hermana, o, los dioses no lo quieran, en un monstruo sin corazón como el Perro. Quizás la hayan herido hasta la muerte, o a lo mejor le ha sonreído la suerte y se mantiene oculta, en algún lugar, esperando el momento para alzarse como la reina que es. Pero el Pajarito (_su_ _pajarito_) ha muerto igual que en su día lo hizo el Perro, para bien o para mal. Y él…él debe regresar, cambiarse de túnica, engullir la cena, tratar de dormir y confiar en que, al salir el Sol, las aguas del río le traigan trabajo suficiente para aguantar un día más.


End file.
